Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back cover and a transparent display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus is applied to various electronic devices such as portable phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, monitors, etc. Examples of the display apparatus include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses, etc.
In such display apparatuses, the LCD apparatuses are being the most widely commercialized at present because the LCD apparatuses are easily manufactured due to the advance of manufacturing technology and realize a drivability of a driver and a high-quality image. In such display apparatuses, the organic light emitting display apparatuses have a fast response time and low power consumption, and thus are attracting much attention as next generation FPD devices.
Recently, transparent display apparatuses for transmitting light are being developed for the purpose of satisfying requirements of users that prefer various functions and various designs.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating the front of a transparent panel applied to a related art transparent display apparatus. A gate driver chip-on film 31 equipped with a gate driver chip 32 performing a function of a gate driver, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is attached to at least one of a left side and a right side of the front of a transparent panel 10 applied to the related art transparent display apparatus. Particularly, the gate driver chip-on film 31 is attached to a pad part 20 of a lower substrate configuring the transparent panel 10. One or more gate driver chip-on films 31 may be provided.
A data driver chip-on film 41 equipped with a data driver chip 42 performing a function of a data driver is attached to a lower end of the front of the transparent panel 10, and the data driver chip-on film 41 is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) 50.
An active area of the transparent panel 10 applied to the related art transparent display apparatus is transparent. If the gate driver chip-on film 31 is bonded and attached to a rear surface of the transparent panel 10, the gate driver chip-on film 31 may be disposed in the active area.
Therefore, in the related art transparent display apparatus, when the gate driver chip-on film 31 is disposed as illustrated in FIG. 1, the gate driver chip-on film 31 is mounted in an enclosing such as a case. For this reason, in the related art transparent display apparatus, a size of a bezel increases by a size of a width of the gate driver chip-on film 31.
For example, a size X of a bezel of each of the left side and right side of the related art transparent display apparatus corresponds to a sum of a width A of the pad part 20 and a width B of a portion of the gate driver chip-on film 31 protruding externally to the pad part 20.
To provide an additional description, in the related art transparent display apparatus, the gate driver chip-on film 31 mounted on at least one of the left side and right side of the front of the transparent panel 10 protrudes from a side surface of the transparent panel 10. In a state where the gate driver chip-on film 31 protrudes, the gate driver chip-on film 31 is covered by the case. For this reason, the sizes of a left bezel and a right bezel of the transparent display apparatus including the transparent panel 10 are increased.